The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘TWILIGHT’, was discovered as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation by the inventor, Neil Marek. The interesting new mutation was discovered in a commercial laboratory in Magnolia, Tex. among a population of Nandina domestica ‘Gulf Stream’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,656 during May of 2010.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘TWILIGHT’ by tissue culture at the same commercial laboratory during May of 2010. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. At least five generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.